


理想国

by twofishalive



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofishalive/pseuds/twofishalive





	理想国

单调的水声不断重复着。  
屈楚萧已经失眠3个小时了。  
刚才梦里的场景令他有点接受不了。  
太真实了，他似乎手上还能感觉到那人的体温。  
耳边是那人抑制不住的呻吟。  
他一想到那人就住在隔壁的房间就有点不好。  
明天还有对手戏呢，自己的状态完全不可以。  
必须赶紧睡觉养好精神。  
但一闭上眼，就浮现出那人隐忍求饶的画面。  
你入戏太深了，他对自己说。但他控制不了自己。  
在梦里，他掌控着所有，那人不再是距离感十足的师兄，而是一个对年轻爱人与予与求的男人。那人顺从自己所有的要求，哪怕他害怕或者不愿意，但只要自己稍施压力，那人无有不从。  
自己甚至有点喜欢这种强制的感觉。将他反绑双手，蒙着眼睛，从背后进入他。听他小声哀求却不敢反抗，一直被玩弄到崩溃。  
屈回想起刚才的梦，那人线条流畅的背脊，被艹到颤抖的大腿，心里没有一丝怜惜，反而兴奋不已。  
毕竟能这样彻底地摆布一个成熟男性，是他平时不敢想象的。


End file.
